Alway's a Bride's Maid
by The Notorious Naurwen
Summary: Quistis is feeling down and left out because she doesn't have a boyfriend. But with two guys fighting over her. . . Quis is getting more than she bargained for! read and reveiw!-Naurwen
1. Default Chapter

Always a Bride's Maid  
  
  
  
Author: Naurwen  
  
Chapter 1: Hope for the Hopeless . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! (With the exception of the mysterious guy . . .) Just so you know . . .  
  
"Wow! Rinoa, you look so pretty! Squall is going to absolutely faint when he sees you walking down the aisle!" Selphie Tilmitt said joyfully, fussing over Rinoa's wedding dress. It was a beautiful, white, strapless ball gown esc dress with long, fingerless gloves. Her hair was pinned up with blue butterfly clips and assorted sparkly hair accessories. Rinoa's make up was soft and fitting for her: the kind of look that was perfect for the raven-haired sweetheart. She beamed down at Selphie from the table she was standing on and clutched her bouquet of blue roses.  
  
"Thanks, Selphie! You're so sweet!" Rinoa thanked happily.  
  
"She really is right, Rinoa. You look, well, breathtaking." Quistis Trepe said, giving a weak smile. She was really trying to be happy for Rinoa, she really was. But the big green monster reared its ugly head. Quistis Trepe had nobody and right then, she was beginning to feel it would always be like that. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror that was in the room. She was in the same baby blue, long, form-fitting dress that Selphie was in. They were both Maids-of-honor. Quistis' hair was in a tight bun with a little tiara in it to keep it up. ~Am I ever going to get married? First Rinoa's getting married and then Selphie will be, too. She's already been engaged to Irvine for two months now. When will I find that special someone? You know the saying . . . 'always a bride's maid, never a bride.' Me to a T.~ Quistis thought, sighing.  
  
"Quistis . . . are you feeling down?" Rinoa asked, concerned.  
  
" . . . I guess I am a little. I'm just worried I'll never be happy like you and Squall are." Quistis said, turning to her friend. Rinoa hopped off the table just as Selphie finished the last touches and put her hand on the older girl's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Quisty, don't think that! Someday, you'll find someone that makes you happy like Squall makes me. I'm sure of it! Any single guy would be crazy to pass a nice girl like you up, understand? You will find someone. I don't know when . . . I don't know how. But trust me . . . it will happen." Rinoa declared, giving Quistis a hug.  
  
"Yeah, Quis. Rinny's right! You'll find someone and live happily ever after! I know it!" Selphie said positively. Quistis smiled as her eyes began to well up with tears.  
  
"Aw! Now I remember why I love you guys so much! Group hug!" Quistis cried as she and her two friends hugged.  
  
~*~ Later, at the reception . . . ~*~  
  
At the reception, everyone was eating, chatting and being just plain happy. Quistis talked to Rinoa an Squall, congratulating them and asking about their plans. She felt a lot less lonely by then until the 1st dance came on. Squall and Rinoa looked so blissful and all the other couples began to join in. Zell was with his girlfriend, Ozzalyn, and Irvine was with Selphie. Then she spotted a cute guy in the corner. He had soft flipped sandy-blonde hair and frosty gray-blue eyes. He didn't appear to be dancing with anyone, so she sucked in a breath and courageously got up the nerve to ask him.  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you liked it! Rinoa's wedding dress was based on my cousin-in-law's who designed her own dress, so I'm giving her credit. I'd like to say 'Hi' to Kamela! Hi, Kamela! ^_^ Thanks for reading and I hope you read more! ^_^  
  
Next Chapter of 'Always a Bride's Maid': Find out who the mystery guy is! ^_^  
  
Peace out! -Naurwen 


	2. Chapter 2

Always a Bride's Maid  
Author: Naurwen  
  
Chapter 2: Ty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Ty. Squaresoft owns everyone else. Enjoy!  
  
As Quistis got closer to the guy, she noticed he was reading a book, namely 'Goodbye, Pupuran'. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she got closer and closer. Finally, she was right in front of him and got up the nerve to talk to him.  
  
"Um . . . is anybody sitting here?" She asked, timidly. He looked up from his book, surprised.  
  
"No. But why are you asking me?"  
  
"Well, you look like you're here alone, and I know that I'm here alone, so, why not have someone to talk to at least?" Quistis said, sitting down. The boy smiled, flashing off his flawless, white teeth.  
  
"You're right. I don't have too much of a social life- I spend all my time with work. That's why I've never had a girlfriend."  
  
"Me too, only I've never had a boyfriend." Quistis smiled back. The guy held his hand out cordially.  
  
"My name's Ty."  
  
Quistis shook his hand.  
  
"Quistis."  
  
"It's hard to mistake you. You're beauty is legend." Quistis flushed deeply at his compliment.  
  
"Thank you." She paused. "How do you know the bride and/or groom?"  
  
"I'm Rinoa's Instructor. She says I'm her favorite because I help her out unlike most of them."  
  
"Oh, so you're the 'cute blonde dude' Selphie's been talking about." Quistis grinned.  
  
"Well, that's a rather new one-I usually get 'weird blonde bookworm'." Ty chuckled a little and Quistis joined him. They talked like that for a majority of the night and even got a few dances in. And, most importantly, for the first time in a long while, they weren't lonely.  
  
Author's Notes: Woohoo! I hope you liked it! Hi Kammy! 


End file.
